


“老公”休息舱

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	“老公”休息舱

天大地大，姐姐的事儿最……大概也就排第二吧。不过会让吴世勋把事摆第一的那人，今天要陪妹妹出去逛街，这边吴世勋也就答应了上街帮姐姐拎包。  
女人这辈子的精力大概有一半……啊不，至少百分之六十用在逛街上了吧？  
“你，要是一直死着这么一张脸，现在就把手上的东西拎回家，等我逛完你再开车来接我。”  
哪有人真的纯粹带个拎包的逛街的，还不是想把帅弟弟带出来炫耀的。结果从出门起这人就心不在焉的，吴家姐姐用小拇指上的指甲油想想都知道这笨弟弟在琢磨啥。  
“姐~我没有啦……”  
装，还敢在姐姐面前卖乖这小崽子！  
“去去去！快走！哀家唤你再来！”

  
吴世勋将姐姐的大包小包塞进后备箱后，坐在地下停车场的车里想起刚才姐姐那模样忍不住笑出来，终极自己什么心思都瞒不过姐姐大人，低下头开始发微信。  
「你妹妹逛完了没？」  
「没呢 不过她嫌我走太慢 丢我自个儿玩去了??」  
「你在哪呢？」  
对面直接发了个微信位置过来，那个蓝色的点颤巍巍的就叠在自己的位置上。  
「？？你在几楼？」  
「三」「你也在？」  
等吴世勋再次进入购物中心上到三楼，找到位置所在地的时候，眼前俨然一个封闭式的玻璃小隔间，玻璃上严严实实贴着一圈广告看不见里面，吴世勋低头看了眼微信位置确定是这，外面的指示灯显示着“无人使用”，可伸手一拉，只听到咣啷一声，门是锁上的。  
“诶诶，你等下啊。”  
里面传出来张艺兴的声音，倒是让吴世勋耐心起来。  
“刚玩到没法暂停的地方了。”  
一头棕灰色乖巧微卷的头发有点乱蓬蓬的，像是刚睡觉起来似的，吴世勋伸手理着张艺兴的头发把人挤进隔间又将门拉严上扣。  
“这玩意不是传说中的‘老公休息舱’吗？”  
吴世勋环视一圈，听说之前建议改良的空调加上了；为了保持空间内的亮度，贴在玻璃上的广告材料也是网状的单透，从外面看不见里面，室内却能透进外面的光线。  
“谁规定哥哥不等来玩了嘛？我这么好的哥哥当然可以来玩。”  
“我猜是你看到这东西想玩游戏，所以让你妹自己去逛了吧？”  
“唔……”  
张艺兴已经再次坐定重新开始游戏，被吴世勋猜的八九不离十突然有些心虚。  
“……我不过觉得好奇围着看了几圈，她就说她自己逛去了……”  
被自家妹妹嫌弃，他也觉得很委屈的好嘛！  
“诶诶诶！你别拎我！要死了要死了！这里暂停就要死了！”  
突然领子后面一股奇力开始将张艺兴整个人往上拉。尽管奋力抵抗，最终还是没能抵过吴世勋从他双臂下将人抄起，自己安稳坐在沙发上，然后直接把人往腿上一放。  
“就这么玩好了。”  
“这……怎么玩……”  
沙发前面就是操作台，两个人坐着腿脚有些施展不开，侧坐着根本无法发挥正常水准，张艺兴只好略微起身，背对着吴世勋跨坐在他腿上。  
茉莉花香味的。鼻尖触到柔软的发丝，铺面而来的气息向吴世勋透露着讯息，张艺兴果然又在出门前洗澡了，用的是最惯常的茉莉花香的洗发精。  
大手越过张艺兴身前，环了一圈还没能将人搂紧，只好往后带了带才将人塞进怀中。吴世勋皱眉，人太瘦了，真该带回家好好养一段时间。  
此时依旧玩在兴头上的人，直到后背贴在体温有些高的身体上，才意识到这姿势似乎有些不妙，身形顿时僵住。  
“怎么了？继续玩呀？”  
“……有点方……你要玩吗？我让给你……”  
像是献宝般将游戏手柄供出，张艺兴缩着脑袋不动声色地将身体往侧面滑。  
“不用。”吴世勋左臂一使劲又把人拽回原位，右手单刀直入地将张艺兴的衬衫从裤腰处拉出来，意味明确地往他胸口摸过去。  
“你玩你的，我玩你就好。”

————————————————

“你妹来微信了。”  
吴世勋看了眼怀里的人，轻笑着估摸他此刻大概是没心思去摸手机，轻车熟路地用自己的指纹解锁张艺兴的手机，点开语音。  
「碰到世勋哥他姐了。我跟姐姐去逛首饰，你要不回家要不找世勋哥去玩吧。」  
“妹妹让你来找我玩呢。”  
张艺兴一手抵着吴世勋的肩膀，一手握着滚烫的肉棒有些力不从心地套弄着。每次吴世勋用熟练的手法将他身上敏感的位置一一抚慰过之后，他几乎就只能软着腰任他翻覆摆弄，电视屏幕上早早就挂着“GAME OVER”的字样。刚摆成面对面的姿势，吴世勋的手指就迫不及待地企图开拓臀缝间的密处，用好听的声音哄骗着张艺兴用手好好服侍他。  
张艺兴还在纠结着要不要丢下脸皮，告诉那个正在一寸寸侵犯自己私处的人，自己想被侵犯得更深被占有得更彻底，自己亲妹妹的声音瞬间给他的理智一个回锅铲。  
玩什么玩，你哥哥我已经被你世勋哥玩上了！——终究也只是一句不敢说出口的吐槽。不仅仅是不敢跟妹妹说实话，更是这个空间，压根不隔音。  
“我们还是……别……”  
购物中心这块人确实不多，可是四面八方来来往往的人，在这个三百六十度单向透明的空间里看得一清二楚，从旁路过的行人脚步声，尤其是高跟鞋踏过的声音更是一下下敲打着张艺兴的羞耻心。  
“箭在弦上啊，别怎么样？”  
“这可是公共设施！”  
“那就……只能射里面咯？”  
“哈？！……喂！……唔……”  
吴世勋将张艺兴的手机放到一边，双手并用地掰开两瓣臀肉，往里面加入第四根手指。  
“又软又热，还湿的，真不要我进去吗？”  
“我……”张艺兴不禁低头看了眼手里灼热的性器，咽了下口水，用几乎听不到的声音嘟囔似的说，“……用嘴……不行吗……”  
手里的东西瞬间胀大一圈，烫得几乎脱手。吴世勋深吸一口气，将热息喷在红得几近滴血的脸上，抬起怀里的身体，鼻尖摩挲着他的嘴唇。  
“虽然提议很诱人，但我更想听你被我肏到无法自控的声音……”  
肉棒已经硬到无需外力就能拨开嫩滑的臀缝，直直向空虚的小穴内里开始开拓。被点点破开的身体放松不下来，肉穴却随着呼吸开合将入侵物点点吞吃进去。  
“嗯……怎么那么大……不，不……进不去了……不要再……啊——……”  
腰上的手突然将人往下按去，巨大的顶端擦过一处酸爽难当的位置，张艺兴赶紧收回原本还撑着吴世勋肩膀的手来阻挡呻吟泄出，却失去了与重力抵抗的最后一道防线。  
整个人瞬间被捅至最深处，捅插的力道沿着脊椎一路爬升到脖颈，张艺兴僵着脖子仰起头，手死死将惊叫堵回嗓子眼，仅只有让人心痒难耐的呜咽声。  
“……嗯！……啊啊…………哈，哈……胀……好撑……”  
吴世勋自然知道他一定觉得很胀，因为下面那张小嘴此时夹得他倒吸一口凉气，大脑里一瞬空白差点直接交代掉。  
啪！——  
屁股被拍的这一声极其响亮，张艺兴又惊又恼地瞪着吴世勋恨不得剜出一个洞。  
“松‘口’，老公快被你夹断了。”  
“老公”两字一出口，刚才还瞪着人的黑溜溜的眼珠就开始往别处张望。不张望还好，一张望正好看到一个路人正往里面看，明明什么都看不见，可从隔间里看来却仿佛视线对上一般。被人目睹到做爱现场的错觉，带来的不仅仅是羞耻，还有人寻求刺激本能的快感。吴世勋感到包裹着自己的甬道里一阵收缩，实在有些把持不住，掐着腰快速往上猛顶了两下，在张艺兴咬着他的肩膀高潮的时候，将他下面那张嘴也喂了个饱。  
“……怎么突然紧成这样？”  
也没管自己的肩膀还被两颗兔牙磕着，吴世勋把张艺兴身上已经有些皱的衬衫扒拉下来，挂在扶手上。  
“还不是……怪你乱说什么‘老公’的……”  
“我没说错吧？”手指轻轻撬开张艺兴的嘴将自己的肩膀解放出来，捏着下巴把脸正对自己。“这不本来就是‘老公’休息舱吗？不过我是跟我‘老婆’一起进来休息了，”  
刚将脸掰正一对上那还有些湿润迷离的眼神，吴世勋没忍住动作有点粗暴，指尖夹着张艺兴红唇间的小舌头直直拉向自己的脸，含着他的舌头又推回他口中肆虐，故意从他舌下那片水分堆积的位置掠过，将这个原本安静的吻发展得格外活色生香。  
刚才在最深处喷发出的浊液，一半顺应重力往下滑，另一半却是因为再次膨胀起的性器将之从原本就不富余的空间里挤压出来。  
刚才的一发本就不够尽兴，被吻得脑袋有些晕乎的当头，张艺兴却依旧从跳动的肉棒感觉到一股风雨欲来的势头。  
两只踩在地上的腿被分开抬起，一左一右搭在沙发扶手上，这次吴世勋没再浪费一分一秒在口头便宜上，直接实打实地用身体去侵占、去掠夺恋人的身心。  
“世勋……轻点……轻……”  
挂在两边的双腿被撞得张得更开，没有空闲也没有力气抬起绕过椅背的阻碍去圈住吴世勋的腰，张艺兴的下身只能随着被填满又抽空的动作前后晃着。  
“叫老公……我就轻点。”  
吴世勋像是为了证明自己的话一般，抓着柔软的臀部抬起到肉棒都脱离几乎滑出，再一个手和胯部动作的完美配合，深深凿进那具已经完全在他掌控的肉体中。  
开始还嘴硬，摇着头说不要的人，不过三四次反复之后就带着哭腔开口求饶。  
“……好大……老公……太多了……”  
得了便宜还想卖乖，吴世勋放慢动作开始用张艺兴最喜欢的温柔又不容拒绝的力度一下下擦过他体内的敏感点，怀里的人格外受用地软着腰趴在吴世勋的胸口，自己也不由自主地扭动腰胯。  
“……舒服……就那……啊……”  
呻吟虽然像蚊子一样细微，吴世勋却一点都没错过。他发觉外面动静抬头，嘴角止不住地往上勾了下。  
“这隔间有人吗？”  
“不知道，能不能拉开？”  
听到对话，张艺兴吓得使劲抱住吴世勋，脑袋一个劲往他肩膀里埋。  
吴世勋此刻真是又疼又爽的，怀里的人被吓得全身肌肉都紧张起来，小穴把他咬得死死的几乎要逼他射出来。  
“诶？锁上了？这使用中的灯是坏了吗？”  
门外的脚步声渐行渐远，来来往往声音依旧络绎不绝。  
“艺兴？人走了，我进来时候锁门了。”  
“但是……”  
正说着，门又一声被人拉动的动静，张艺兴又是惊得背脊一颤。  
“诶……看样子灯坏了呢……怎么办呢？”  
吴世勋嘴里说着困惑，动作目标却越发明确起来，抓着张艺兴的腰一下下抬起压下，想要逼他在时刻被人提醒正处于公共环境的情况下，又怕又爽地达到高潮。  
“……唔……世勋……我……”  
话还没说完，一股绝顶又让人本能害怕感受直达天灵盖，张艺兴搂着吴世勋的脖子，弓着背迎来在这公共场所的第二次高潮……  
“咔！”  
门又响了一声，张艺兴被吓得连高潮到一半的性器都突然抖动着停止射精。屏息聆听一会儿没有更多的动静之后，才敢扭头看向门口的玻璃，一个人都没有。  
可更大的问题却来了。  
“噫……出……出不来了……”  
心理上其实嗨处于被惊吓后余波未平的状态，生理上因为突然被阻断的高潮让张艺兴此刻难受得几乎要哭出来。  
“难受……帮我……世勋……帮……”  
吴世勋被他这可爱又有些可怜兮兮的样子弄得哭笑不得。本以为故意吓他一下能听到让自己浑身舒爽的媚叫，却没想到刺激过头反而让释放出来的快感一巴掌被拍了回去，堵在出口却寻不得出路。  
“世……勋呀！……唔……”  
怀里的人明显是急的都想骂人了，却又不敢大声，一边忿恨地念着吴世勋的名字，一边自己不得要领地套弄分身，一边撒娇似的用脸颊蹭着罪魁祸首的耳朵。  
“你……你摸一下嘛……”  
“我不会‘摸’，只会‘操’。哎呀，你自己弄不出来吗？”  
也不知道是生气还是害羞，张艺兴脑袋抵着吴世勋的肩膀摇了摇，就是不肯抬起来。吴世勋笑着抬手挠了下被发丝弄痒的胸口。  
“没有我的话你可怎么办啊……”  
怀里的人一愣，缓缓抬起头，眼眶红红的，睫毛都是湿的，神色竟有些受伤般让吴世勋顿时有些慌了。  
“……那你要是没有我了呢？”  
调笑的表情瞬间隐去，吴世勋左手按过眼前的脑袋就对着殷红的双唇猛地咬上去，右手却缓慢温柔地包住张艺兴正握住分身的手上引导他动起来。  
张艺兴感到还埋在体内的东西似乎又胀大了，他也回应地用肉壁紧紧包裹住他。  
“会死……没有你，我会死的。”

爱语比春药更能让人沉迷，情到深处的真情实感像温水包裹住张艺兴，让他一瞬间有些轻飘飘地忘记身在何处。本能地回应着吻，为吴世勋敞开身体最深的地方，和他再次一起到达顶峰。

而吴世勋外套里的手机屏幕上，八个未接来电后面跟着一条短信。  
【姐姐大人】：【死小子去哪了？！说好来接我的呢？我跟艺兴她妹的车到她家蹭饭去了，你就一个人在家饿死吧！】  
可惜姐姐不知道的是，这反而是给自家混账弟弟另一顿“饱餐”的机会罢了……


End file.
